


Truth and Daring

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Square and Round challenge. Harry in the aftermath of OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Daring

Sirius had left him a book as if he'd considered, or known, that he would not have survived to tell Harry the stories himself. Harry stared at it as if it were a snake that might bite him, or worse. How dare he have risked his life for Harry? how dare Remus let him leave? how dare Snape…

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and threw himself onto Sirius's bed. He pushed his glasses away and heard them clatter to the floor.

All he could see behind his eyes was the last laughter in Sirius's face. How dare Harry have assumed…


End file.
